The Cullen Boys Vrs The Cullen Girls
by ohgreatstoryteller13
Summary: The Cullen teens are in two different bands. Things happen. Good songs. I DON'T OWN THE SONGS OR TWILIGHT! AND I SUCK AT SUMMERIES!
1. The Bands and Drama

**A/N Hi it's Jamie For every one to know I'm taking a break from my other story because I have I was thinking of a new story and it just stuck to my head. I'm sorry But I wanted to write this one because I want you guys to know that other story is a rough draft Idea story and I throw Ideas to that other story that's why it's sooooooo confusing. **

**This is my new story called The Cullen Boys VRS The Cullen Girls and I want to get out right now I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. That belongs to the fabulious Stephenie Meyer. Second I DON'T OWN THE SONGS IN THE STORY. That belongs to all the bands and singers I like so much. This story I'm in it and for every one that is confused to why I'm in the story and who I am, I'm Edward Cullen's sister (I always wanted to be related to him I LOVE HIM) and this story is what I like in music and if you don't like some of the songs that is on my story then that's okay. I don't care who likes who. But please tell me what songs you do like and if you know any of the songs on this story. Thank you And enjoy the story Thank you. **

**The Cullen Boys VRS the Cullen Girls**

**By Jamie **

**Chapter 1: The Bands **

**Jamie POV: **OMG!!! The Cullen Girls were very popular. In our band was Me, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. It was a very specail band with all of my sisters. We were on tour with our boyfriends/fiances The Cullen Boys. That band involves Edward, Emmett, Jasper, And Michael (NO NOT MIKE NEWTON HE's EWWW). Michael is my boyfriend, and Edward's Best friend. We were a happy couple band, but we did have trouble on our tour. We were going on tour to all the states across the USA. and i was excited. We went to the bus and claimed our beds and put our stuff away and then we headed to the stage to where we would beform. It was a bog staige and trap doors on the staige so we can come out of the staige to make our big entrence FIRST to the staige. The boys were being gentlemen and let us girls go first. we recorded some songs with the boys in it like a duet sort of and it always soo much fun.

----%%%%------------(((((((( Before the consert started)))))))) --------------_______%%%%%#####

**Jamie's POV:** The consert was about to start and the boys are always in backstage to wish us luck and to rock on.

"Babe rock that staige till it drops. I Love you and I KNOW you can do this." Michael said while hugging me and pulled me into a passionate kiss till he let go to soon and gasping for air me too as well. Michael had blue -green eyes that always left me breathless. He had beautiful, sexy brown hair. freckles all over his cheeks. Well Like mine but mine covered my nose. I loved him more and more each day. He is my everything, my life, my lover, my protecter, my friend, my angel... well you get the point. Michael looked at me with those eyes like he was looking down to my soul.

"I love you MORE." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"I don't agree with that. It's me that loves you more." He said then kissed me on the lips again. It was perfect. I was sooo lost in this kissing that i was surprised and annoyed when Bella came over and pulled my arm to stop kissing my boyfriend and get on the damn staige.

"Oh, Jamie come on lets go The Cullen girls can't start without our great gutiar player." I didn't stop we went like this for accouple minutes. I kissed him harder. I enjoyed that. We can kiss for awhile thanks to the singing our lungs can last kissing for hours.

Bella started to clear her throwt. "Oh Get A ROOM you two. Come On JAMIE!!!" Bella was getting on my nerves so i finially let go of Michael, who infact loved that kiss from the look on his face. Bella gasped "Finally." and pulled my arm that got me away from him, But i wanted to be with him thats not fair. i looked at him one last time he was smiling that great smile that made my heart melt i smiled back and mouthed 'I Love you' to him he mouthed 'i love you too'. then Bella snapped my focus back to the band. The girls were in our little circle Alice said to me " Wow Jamie from the look on Michaels face, you really got that boy to love you forever. I mean that make out session probably got him all horny and beggin to sleep with you." Rosalie and Bella and Alice giggled " Thanks Alice Like we all want to have the mentle pictures in our heads." Bella said sarcastically We put our hands in to the middle and all chanted " 1 ... 2... 3... TCG" "WOOOOOO" I screamed and grabbed my guitar since i'm starting and we all standed on the trap door to be raised up. " ARE YOU READY FOR THE CULLEN GIRLS" the narrator said and we heard screaming from the crowd the trap door lifted us up and i started with the guitar and the explosion exploded and we were on the staige looking across a see of 'I Love YOU' and 'OMG THE CULLEN GIRLS I LOVE YOU' and lots of i started to sing since this was my song i wrote

_Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(oh my way-ay)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mine_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…_

_(We want the airways back, we want the airways back)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
and im out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(wa ah)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…_

_(We want the airways back, we want the airways)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?  
_

_"_OK guys in the croud put you're hands up in the air and clap with me" I screamed over the screaming fans

_Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)_

_We were born for  
We were born for_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this_

when i was done with the song i heard alot of screaming and clapping. I heard the boys clapping and hooting. I smiled. " Hey guys how are you doing tonight." i said hearing screaming "DID YOU COME HERE TO LISTEN TO SOME MUSIC OR ROCK WITH US." I SCREAMED i heard alot of screaming. "Well lets introduce our self ready girls" Alice played the drums to the "Hey My name is --- and you know what i got' tune

I started

( Jamie, _All of them, _Bella,**Rosalie,Alice.)**

Hey My name is Jamie and you know what i got

_What do you got _

I play in a band that is hotter then hot

_How hot as hot_

Guitar solos and and a nice voice

_The Cullen Girls?_

if you don't believe me ask my friend Bella and she'll tell you.

Hi My Name is Bella and you know what I got

_What do you got _

I play base guitar in a band that is hotter than hot

_how hot as hot_

singing and a nice moves 

_The Cullen Girls?_

Hey if you don't believe me ask my friend Alice and she'll tell you 

**Hi my name is Alice and you know what i got**

_what do you got_

**i play the drums in a band hotter than hot**

_how hot as hot_

**bang bang bang bang sing**

_the Cullen girls?_

**Hey if you don't believe me ask my friend Rosalie and She'll tell you**

**Hey my name is Rosalie and you know what i got**

_what do you got_

**The paino in a band that's hotter then hot**

_how hot as hot_

**Melodys and sweet sounds**

_The Cullen girls?_

_WE HERE TO ROCK YOUR WORLD_

I heard a roar of aplause and screams. But when i turned to see the guys they weren't there. hmmm probably getting ready for their show after us.

**Bella's POV: **It was my turn to sing and i had a perfect song that i loved to perform. "Okay Bella In the House... Let's see if you girls out there have a guy that needs to be the superman in the relationship this song is perfect ..." :

_I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie  
Oh, you got to me_

_My life was alright, living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view  
Show me your colors, show me your colors  
'Cause without you I'm blue_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

_I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind  
'Cause the way it's going down  
In my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light  
Are you feeling me?_

_'Cause the way you make my break my, shake my walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking out  
Show me your colors, show me your colors  
'Cause without you I'm blue_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

_My window's opened up, tonight I'm crawling out  
Will you be there? Are you waiting?  
Will you be there? Will you save me?_

_You can save me, I know you can save me  
I know you can save me so just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

_Save me, save me_

Hurry Up and Save Me was my favorite to perform because the dance moves were fun to do and the song is about how Edward would save me alot. Oh Edward I love My Edward.

"Okay For our next song is for all those Girls out there! Put your hands up." :

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells, "Whatcha gonna do with your life?"  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls just wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)_

_They just want, they just want  
They just want, they just want_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)_

_When the working,when the working  
When the working day is done  
Oh when the working day is done  
Oh girls the wanna have fun_

_(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun) (have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)_

_(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(They wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)_

Ohh I love singing the Truth OUT LOUD IN A SONG!!! YAYYY!!! Oh Alice's turn to go to the Mic now. awww man.

**Alice's POV: **"I wrote this song for all you Single Ladies out there." :

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think_

_I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_

_Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

_Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost Ill be gone_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_

It's funny how neither of us are single but it was for Jamie when she was single. But what are we gunna do She met michael soo Everybody's Happy. But me and Rosalie have perfect song for Edward. We cought him with Tanya earlier before the show _Kissing_ We tryed to tell Bella But she never believed us. I turned to Rosalie and she just nodded.

**Rosalie's POV: **I can't Believe Edward's acting like such a jerk He's cheating on his Fiance For GOD SAKES maybe this song well help him get his head straight. This was a duet with me and Alice. :

( **Rosalie, **_Alice, _Both of them)

**I can see the things you doing  
And you think that I'm naive  
But when I get the goods on you  
She'll finally believe**

_She says it's all just drama  
But every bubble's got to pop  
She's gonna see just what your doing'  
_  
And then your finally gonna have to STOP!  
Don't think your gonna win this time  
Cause' you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime  
On you

I'll get ya! [2x]  
And when I do your gonna be busted!  
BUSTED!  
_I don't wanna put the hurt on you_  
But you better believe me when I tell you  
That I finally got the dirt on you

YOUR BUSTED! (busted! )  
**Yeah, she's finally gonna see your light**  
This is how it's gonna be  
When she finds out that I was always right

YOUR BUSTED!

There's a new cop on the beat  
And I'm bringing down the heat  
My eyes are wise to all your lies  
Cause' your not that discreet

And I don't care what you've heard.  
Cause' there's one 6 letter word

**It's gonna set me free**

_Gonna set me free!_

**Starts with the B**

_Starts with a B!_

It's B.U.S.T.E.D  
You are BUSTED!

Then I heard Edward gulp Alright Edward YOU JERK!.

**Edward POV: **When i heard Rosalie and Alice sing their song i gulped What does it mean? they said they were going to write me a song. Uh Oh what did i do? Oh crap I'm Busted. CRAP. But What the hell did i do. wait _She says it's all just drama _Who she? are the talking about Bella? Wait WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I'M SO CONFUSED! Well it's are turn to do our duet with the girls acually i do three duets AWESOME! We went to the stage as Bella anounced our entrence Aww she's so cute I love her with all my heart!

(Edward**, **_Bella, _Cullen Girls , **Cullen Boys**) 

**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad **

I know your type  
**(Your type) **  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
**(One bite) **  
Let me shake up your world  
'**Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong **  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad **  
**You were hanging in the corner **  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad **

_I know your type _  
(Your type)   
_Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy _  
(That guy)   
_I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control _

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad **  
_I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends _  
_I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist _  
**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad **

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance **  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance **  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad (_With Bella_)  
**(They don't stand a chance) **  
I make them good girls go (_With Bella_)  
The good girls go bad, yeah (_With Bella_)  
Good girls go bad   
_I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist _  
**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go**

After our consert we headed backstage and I wanted to find Bella but I got pulled away by the arm "What the-" I got silenced my lips crashed against mine. I thought they were Bella's But it was off the taste was off like it was strange. It didn't taste like Bella then I heard a gasp and Broke away and i saw that the gasp came from Bella with tears in her eyes and to what she saw was me kissing Tanya. TANYA WHAT THE HELL!

**Bella POV: **When i saw Edward Kissing Tanya (Tanya was His close friend that had a crush on My Edward) I was heartbroken. I Gasped from the tears in my Eyes and i ran from the room.

"NO BELLA WAIT COME BACK!" I heard Edward Yell to me but i kept Running Tears running across my face. I had to run away and never come back. I ran outside of the place where the consert was a ran to my car. Edward was already there. By the door I looked away from him I was way too hurt and broken and upset to deal with him. Why couldn't he go to Tanya and leave me be. I stopped right in front of him.

"God Damn it. Excuse Me." My voice sounded strange like i was distroyed. the Tears came down and that was exactly what i was. Distroyed.

Edward Looked Up. When he saw the tears he looked Distroyed. i just sighed and ran around him he just grabbed my wrist. "Bella Please I need to talk to you please." He said like he was being strangled.

" ...(Sniffle) ... W-why do y-you care" I cried. Tears kept coming down like a water fall.

"Bella Love, I'm Soooo Soooo Sorry, I need you to know that i LOVE you and that Tanya grabbed me and Kissed me. I never planned anything. Bella I love you and I know i hurt you I'm really sorry. you-" I Interupted Him

"Stop! Edward Just Stop. I Understand that you never wanted me i understand I'm not that interesting or pretty as Tanya is soo... Stop lieing just to make the problem disappear I understan-" I was interupted by Edward's Lips crushing on mine. This wasn't like our original kisses. He put all His Passion in to it. He Picked me up. but never breaking the kiss. My tears stopped right when our lips touched. He broke away both of our breaths moving faster then normal. He put me down. He put his forehead to mine.

"Bella Sweetheart, I'll Always Want you, You are more then interesting and you are more then Beautiful. That's the Truth. Tanya Is Nothing Compared to you. Tanya will always be Nothing! Bella Love, .You! I can't loose you. I can't Live with out you Sweetheart. Please I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" He cryed/ Pleaded. I thought about it. I can't Live in a world with out Edward. No not again I knew how that felt and that was worse then Hell it self. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes getting lost in them. I truely loved Edward With all my heart.

"I Love you too Edward! i forgive you Edward, But NEVER DO IT AGAIN OR I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" I threatend him

"I'll Never do that Again!" Edward said pressing his lips to mine and i knew that he ment every word. He broke away and picked me up in his arms and opened the door or my car. He put me in the passenger seat. I buckled up Edward Kissed my lips again and then broke away. "I love you Bella with all my heart." He said looking into my eyes and then brushed my cheak with the back of his hand. i smiled and looked up into his Beautiful green eyes.

"I love you too with all my heart." I said looking deep into his eyes. He put down his hand a went to the drivers side. I yawned as edward buckled in and started the car. my stuff was already in the car and we are going back to the house. I feel asleep on the way to the house. I woke up in my and in Edward's arms. He must have carryed me in and put me to bed we had a rough night. I saw Edward still asleep and i was still sleepy so i went back to sleep.

**Tell me what you think. Like it Hate it. REVIEW!!!!! this is the first chapter oh and this is ALL HUMAN. okay REVIEW**


	2. Bella?

**A/n Thanks for the reviews Oh i forgot the songs from chapter one were:**

**Born For This -Paramore**

**Cullen Girls Theme song -(I made up the words the tune is one of my softball team cheers)**

**Hurry Up and Save Me- (Album Another Cinderella Story)**

**Single Ladies- Beyonce **

**B.U.S.T.E.D - Phineas and Ferb **

**Good Girls Go Bad- Cobra Starship **

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun- Miley Cyrus  
**

**Thanks Again for the reviews keep reading and reviewing I don't own any of the songs thank you  
**

Chapter 2: Melody of Disaster

Bella's POV:

It was the Cullen Girls' day off today to do what ever we want, but the Cullen Boys' have a consert today and they were in soundcheck and running around every which way. So Edward was really busy today. I sighed I'm still a little bit mad at him for the Tanya thing. Okay it's like 5% of me is still mad but the 95% is perfectly fine. But I wrote acouple songs about how i felt when Edward and Tanya kissed. Ugh, that memory brought back the pain itself ugh, life is always a battle field.

I was sitting in my room in the bus. The walls were light blue and purple. There was a blue comfurter bed and a desk in the corner with my pink MacBook lap top on top. My huge built in speakers were on my wooden table. My pink iPod Nano Cromatic was on my lap and my block-out-sound headphones were on my head. Pictures of Edward and I on my little desk next to my bed with my alarm clock. Pictures of The band and the guys were hanging alover my wall and Posters of other bands and celebrities i met were everywhere on my wall. I have a huge collections of books and movies in a book case next to the desk and under my flat screen t.v. I was sitting in my red circle chair listening to the Cullen Boys first c.d. Edward's song was playing and one of my favorites from him.

_I'm here checkin' it out  
Guess I might as well (I might as well)  
Gonna make the most of this  
Before I hear the bell  
Always been the one in the spotlight  
Rockin out and havin a good time  
Now my worlds turned upside down OH!_

_Here I go, here I go  
Gonna work it out somehow  
I'm walkin tall but I hope you know  
Got both feet on the ground  
It's okay, I know that I will find a way  
To make this world my own OH!  
So here I go (here I go, here I go)  
Here I go (here I go, here I go)_

_See my face in a magazine  
Read the stories that they tell  
My picture on your wall  
My ringtone on your cell (ringtone on your cell)  
Got used to living the good-life  
First class with everything just right  
Now my worlds turned upside down OH!_

_Here I go, here I go  
Gonna work it out somehow  
I'm walkin tall but I hope you know  
Got both feet on the ground  
It's okay, I know that I will find a way  
To make this world my own  
So here I go_

I played around with my iPod and listened to that and then a song that I wrote along time ago was on and it was a song that i wrote when Edward and I took a break from eachother for awhile:

_It's been in the past for a while  
I get a flash and I smile  
Am I crazy  
Still miss you, baby  
It was real  
It was right  
But it burned too hot to survive  
All that's left is,  
All these ashes_

_Where does the love go  
I don't know  
When it's all set and done  
How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together  
I have to know why I had to lose you  
Now you've just become like everything  
I'll never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean_

_In a dream, you appear  
For a while, you were here  
So I keep sleeping,  
Just to keep you with me  
I'll draw a map,  
Connect the dots  
With all the memories that I got  
What I'm missing,  
I'll keep reliving_

_Where does the love go,  
I don't know  
When it's all set and done  
How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together  
I have to know why I had to lose you  
Now you've just become like everything  
I'll never find again,  
At the bottom of the ocean_

_(Voice)  
This is it  
Let go  
Breathe_

_You don't have to love me for me  
To baby ever understand  
Just know I love the time we both had  
And I don't ever want to see you sad  
Be happy  
And I don't wanna hold you  
If you don't wanna tell me you love me babe  
Just know I'm gonna have to walk away  
I'll be big enough for both of us to say  
Be happy_

_(Voice)  
Be happy _

I never wanted to remember the memory but it came any way. I remember it like it was just yesterday. (Even though i never wanted to)

_Memory_

_I was walking with my awesome boyfriend Edward along our path. so many memories here. Edward was quite quiet today and that got me worried. What was he thinking about? Then I saw Tanya along the path walking alone. God i hated her. I know she used to be like my best friend but things have changed. She ruined our friendship when she wanted Edward to be hers. Edward said no but She doesn't take no for an answer. I then saw Edward wave at her "hi" she waved back but glared at me. She walked away from us. Edward and I were holding hands and swinging them back and forth. We reached our destination that was our meadow. It was drizzling but not to make us go inside. I sat down cross legged and he sat in front of me. He had a smile on his face and I got lost in his sparkily green eyes. I smiled too. But then he frowned. _

_"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked _

_" Um, Well, You know that you're in a band?" He said looking to the ground I put my hand to his cheek he looked up and still frowned. _

_"Yah," I agreed looking into his eyes_

_"Well... I have a band too, But were going on tour so I'll be gone for awhile and well..." He took a deep breath _

_"Well what?" I asked confused. _

_"Well... I just can't take it any more. I need some space." He said expressionless _

_"What? Space? What are you talking about?" I was confused _

_"I think we should take a break from each other." He looked in to my eyes he was serious. _

_"What? Why" I asked _

_"Bella, I ... Just think that we arn't right for each other. I don't know what happened to us, I guess things have changed." he was expressionless still _

_"What did I do? Do you still love me?" I asked tears threatening me to fall but i had to toughen up. Stay Strong Bella. _

_"We did Everything wrong. I love you ... in a way but i have to get on with my life. so do you. We need a... break from each other for a while." _

_That's when i broke. Tears ran down my face. My heart was torn to pieces and burned to the ground. Whats left of my heart was a hole. I couldn't see or hear anymore. I was in darkness. I put my fist to my chest. The pain was burning me in my own personal hell. I couldn't breathe. God someone help me. _

_"Bella?" He asked me looking into my eyes noticeing the tears in my eyes. I looked up, he looked hurt, no more then hurt, killed. He looked like his mom just died. _

_I closed my eyes and tilted my head down. _

_I gulped "O...Kay... if that's w-what you w-want." I broke down when he nodded. _

_I Couldn't take it anymore. I got up and ran out of the meadow crying and sobbing. I didn't notice it was poring. I ran and ran and ran, more in to the woods. I finally tripped on something and curled up in to a ball and cryed and sobbed. _

"Bella? Bella? Why are you crying?" I barely heard someone say I snapped in to reality. Thank god!

I took my head phones off. I looked up. It was Jamie

I noticed i was crying and i wiped away the tears.

"Oh Huh? What?" I said confused

"I said Why are you crying? I heard crying from this room and i wanted to know why are you crying?" Jamie asked

"Oh umm, I was just listening to a song that made me remember some tough times." I said standing up stretching my legs.

"Like what? What song was -" I inturupted her

"Don't Worry about me Jamie It's alright I'm fine. What time is it?" I asked

"5:00pm why?" She asked

"I was just wondering." I said

Jamie walked out of my room. I turned off my ipod and walked around my room. I looked at some pictures of me and Edward. That memory was very very hard to think about. He told me after 8 months that he was just trying to do what was right for me. And he was lieing. and That he loves me with all his heart. I forgave him and after 4 years together he perposed. I was so lucky to have Edward. I love him with all my heart and I couldn't live with out him.

I had to get some fresh air. I walked out of my room and Alice and Rosalie and Jamie were in the thinking room where we write songs and i told them

"I'm going to go on a walk see ya in a few."

"Okay but, don't be late. The guys' consert is at eight." They all said

"I won't be late i promice." I said and walked out side. It was raining. It was cold. I had my ipod in my pocket. I walked along the side walk with my head phones over my hood. I needed to be with my self. I needed to get away from all my troubles for a little while. I have to relax for once. No more worries, No more stress, No more pain. Just me and my music to take away every trouble in the world and just go in to my own little world. Gosh I'm sounding more like Jamie. She does this. When she was 13 years old she had to rely on music to be her friend because when she makes a friend on her own years later she's always stabbed in the back. Till she has to rely on her iPod to be her friend and comfort.

All I had to do is breathe. Calm down. and Just breathe.

I saw a tree and i sat under it. It was damn cold outside and it was raining. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and try to forget the memories that were soo painful to remember but i still remembered them. Why do they come back everytime Edward is around or gone. I curled up in a ball and cryed my eyes out. I can't take this pain any more. It's hard to be in a band when your love of your life is kissing other girls. Hey I don't believe that i forgave him, He doesn't kiss anybody but me. I have to get over this. Why is this so painful? I remember everything like there flashbacks of misery. Is this unhuman like. Huh maybe i'm not human at all. I've ben acting really strange lately. What am I?

"You're a witch my friend." said a misterious voice that scared the hell out of me.

**Please review! **

**Songs are: **

**Here I Go -Tony Oller **

**Bottom of the Ocean- Miley Cyrus  
**


	3. Witches?

**A/n I don't own Twilight or the songs in this story! **

Chapter 3: Witch? Dancing? Themed?

_(1 week later) _

Edward Pov: I had the most relaxing day ever. The Cullen Boys are having a day off from soundchecks and the Cullen girls were too. Then I got a text from my fiance and the love of my life Bella.

**-Hey Edward um ... uhhh... having a great day off? You bet i am! he he he ehh... I have to cancel the date tonight i'm so so sorry! I have ... uh... dance rehersals. Yah the Girls got a text from our boss and we need a theme for our new song and a dance. So uh... See you tomorrow! **

**I love You **

**-Bella **

That was strange. This is no surprise to me. Bella has been canceling everything with me since last week. It hurts me. Why? Does she love me anymore? Is she really busy? What Gives? I'm tired of this. I know she's lieing because she doesn't stutter in her messages. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Well things have changed since last week I mean Emmet, Jasper and I got turned into vampires and Emmett and Jasper told me this is not just Bella that's be acting strange lately. Rosalie, and Alice have been acting strange as well. What's up. I text Bella back

**- Hey Love, I'm doing good... Well... Not really. I think we need to talk about somethings. **

**Love you too **

**-Edward **

Bella's Pov:

**- Hey Love, I'm doing good... Well... Not really. I think we need to talk about somethings.**

**Love you too**

**-Edward **

Oh no. This is all my fault. I hate lieing to him. He's special to me. Very very Special. I can't tell the truth to him. He won't love me the same. Everything will change and I went down that rode before i'm not going down there again.

Me, Rosalie, and Alice and Jamie are witches and Jamie was scared to death. She had no idea what to do. We had to calm down, mostly me. We sat in our little Witch calming room/training room, I found a week ago. It looks alot like our thinking room for our songs. I really had a song in my head. I wrote it down it was a perfect sleepover song well... the music was but the words were something else. It was the perfect song for our themed song we had to come up with. But yet again i don't know. Just ignore it. I want to write a song for Edward just for him. Like how i found him. And the feeling i felt. hmm...

But I might need Jasper or Emmett hmmm... Or it could be a Cullen Girl and Cullen Guy song. Maybe. First i need to write it down and give it to the girls and maybe... No Edward can't find out, It'll ruin the surprise.

I walked out of the sancuary to find the girls. I found them on the bus in the thinking room looking frusterated.

"Oh thank god I found you I have an idea for a song." I said putting the paper i wrote it down with. They looked at the song read it and then looked at me.

"Let me guess Edward?" Jamie said

i closed the door "Shh... He'll hear you. It's a surprise. Our anniversary is coming up and I wanted to write a song just for him." I said

"Aw, I love it! We should sing it!" Alice said Jumping up and down.

"Oh and 1 more thing" i said they looked at me to continue

"I'mgoingtotellEdwardI'mawitch." i said fast

"Pardon" they said

"I'm going to tell Edward I'm a witch." I said.

"WHAT?!" Rosalie and Jamie said angrey. Uh oh that's my que to run.

"Uh oh" I said and ran out the door

"Oh no you don't!" Jamie said right on my tale Damn it!

I ran fast out of the bus and in to the woods. I slammed in to something hard then i looked up

"Whoa Bella! What the hell?" It was Jasper. Wait a minute Jasper?

"Uh goodbye Jasper" I said and started running but got pulled back I thought it was Jamie

"I'm sorry Jamie! But I have no Choice I have to tell Edward I'm a witch now Let me go there's nothing wrong with the truth."

"Say What now?" It was Jasper who grabbed me. Oh dammit.

"Uh What?" I tryed to think he was that stupid.

Nope no hope "You're a witch! Really? God Who else is too?" He asked me

I gulped I have to try "What are you talking about?"

"Oh Don't Play dumb with me Bella I know what i heard" He said

"Ok Ok Ok, me, Rosalie, Alice, and Jamie are witches and I Can shield things, Jamie can ... Well... that's hard to explain but Alice can see the future and Rosalie is Just really pretty. We became like this last week. By our master Cyndi. She's a very powerful witch and apparently Jamie's Childhood Bestfriend. She's really nice but she's teaching us everything she knows. Oh and she's teaching us in a secret sancuary. Please don't tell anyone Jasper Please." I begged him

"So that's why All you guys are acting strange lately. Don't worry i won't tell anyone." Jasper promiced me.

" Okay well i have to get ready for the consert. Make sure Edward's watching it's a surprise." I told him

"Doesn't he always, Good Luck" Jasper said

"Thanks" and i we got back and i got ready for the consert.

When I got to the stage before the concert started and Edward was on the bus. Before we got off Edward pulled my arm to another room

"Edward?" I said confused

"Um... Good luck tonight." He looked me in the eyes something wasn't right

"Edward What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand to his cheek

"I'm a vampire" He said

I was shocked! Vampires and Witches are sapossed to hate eachother. No Never I will never hate Edward. I love him.

"Well that's it have a nice show then." He said He got up and looked at me with a sad expression No! Why is he sad?

I Have to fix this with the song!

"Edward!" I yelled for him

"What? Bella What?" He asked in a hard tone Oh no!

"I... I'm sorry I got you angry but can you watch my concert for me" I looked in to his eyes

"Sure whatever." He said and walked out.

I walked to the stage and there was screaming fans everywhere

"Hey Everyone Are you ready to rock tonight!" I yelled All i heard was screaming fans

" I dedicate this song to the loves of our lives" We all said

_Someday, someday, someday, oh  
Someday, someday, someday, oh  
Someday, someday, someday, oh  
Someday, someday, someday_

_No boy, don't call me feisty  
I worked too hard for this, oh oh oh  
No boy, No boy  
Can find me easy to resist  
But you boy, you boy  
I know somewhere you exist  
Yeah, I'm gonna find you  
Someday, Someday  
{someday, someday,someday, someday}_

_I ain't gonna find you running in Rome  
Ain't gonna find you staying at home  
Ain't gonna find you on the dance floor  
Ain't gonna find you there for sure  
I'm gonna find you  
If I keep living, someday  
{someday, someday, someday, someday}_

_Hey world, are you listening? {listening}  
I got so much to say  
I know it is a small world, small world  
But sometimes I can't find my way {my way}  
And I know, I know oh  
It could happen any day  
Just around the corner {just around the corner}  
I'm gonna find you, someday  
{someday, someday, someday, someday}_

_I ain't gonna find you running in Rome  
Ain't gonna find you staying at home  
Ain't gonna find you on the dance floor  
Ain't gonna find you there for sure  
I'm gonna find you  
If I keep living, someday  
{someday, someday, someday, someday}_

_Oh oh, I'm gonna find you  
I'm gonna find you  
{someday, someday, someday, someday}_

_I ain't gonna find you running in Rome  
Ain't gonna find you staying at home  
Ain't gonna find you on the dance floor  
Ain't gonna find you there for sure  
I'm gonna find you  
If I keep living, someday  
{someday, someday, someday, someday}_

_I know I'm gonna find you, someday  
I'm gonna find you, someday  
{someday, someday, someday, someday}_

Every body clapped and hollered and I heard a roar of screaming

The Other girls went of stage it was just me and my guitar

"I want to dedicate this song to my Love, My Fiance, a person who's always there for me when i need them. Edward Cullen"

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now._

_Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
no it's never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now._

_It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_OoOoOOo_

_missed out on each other now  
missed out on each other now_

_Realize, realize  
realize, realize_

I always have my soft side but something was wrong with Edward that i need him to realize. I went back stage to check my messages

1 missed message. I listened

_Hey Bella It's Edward... I heard the song and Jasper told me that you were a witch. This is going to be hard because Vampires and Witches hate eachother. But I don't hate you I would never. I love you Bella. I'm sorry I hurt you today i was being a jerk, That's no excuse. All I'm saying is _

_"I Miss you, I love you, I need you Bella. _Turn around" A voice followed along with the message and I turned around it was Edward with flowers.

"Oh my Gosh You came!" I squelled and hugged him. Tears of joy rolled down my face.

I took the flowers and looked into his now dark brown eyes "I forgive you! I love you, missed you, and need you more!"

"We'll see about that!" he said then kissed me on the lips. His were now cold but i'll just have to get used to that! I had to pull away because we had one more song.

He looked at me and smiled

"I have one more song sorry!" I said feeling guilty

"No don't apologize this is your job and your dream go go I'll be here." Edward said and I went on stage with the rest of the band

"One more tonight!" I screamed the croud went wild.

_Smooth talkin'  
So rockin'  
A-he's got everything  
That a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself  
From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name_

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one_

_He's lightnin'  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go  
He's always on my mind and  
I'm going crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself  
From how my heart is racin'  
Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away_

_And he's got a way  
Of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned  
When I'm with him  
And I'm so into him_

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one_

"Thank you Good night." We screamed and got of stage.

**A/n Review please**

**Songs: **

**Someday -Miley Cyrus **

**Realize - Colbie Caillat **

**He Could Be the One - Hannah Montana  
**


	4. Funny the Way It Is

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or The songs in this story, thank you!**

Chapter 4: Funny The Way It Is?!

Jasper's POV:

I was thinking! Always thinking! Ha! But it's funny how things turn out in the world, like when we, I mean we as my brothers and I, are vampires madly inlove with witches, who are suposed to be natural enemys. I mean It's just funny the way things are.

"Hey I got it!" I said out loud. I was sitting with two of my brothers Edward, and Emmett, trying to think of a song to write other than love songs about our three beautiful girl friends/ fiancees.

"When you say it..." Emmett said really confused.

Edward smirked at Emmett's stupidity. "I like it Jasper." Edward said as I was thinking the lyrics in my head, but I feel like everyone just doesn't get it.

Then Jamie came in the room and sat next to me. Ah, Jamie, she's like family to all of us. I think she's the only person on this bus who truly understands music and emotions like I do.

"Hey guys! What'cha doing?" Jamie asked.

"Well... We are trying to come up with a song, other than a love song, and Jasper has a brillant idea that he won't share with us, and it's driving me insane." Emmett said really annoyed.

Jamie looked at me waiting for me to speak.

"Well..." I couldn't really explain it right. So I just wrote it down and Emmett snatched it before i could put the paper on the table.

Emmett looked very serious as his eyes scrolled the paper. Then he put the paper down. Jamie took it and read it.

"This is really good brother. Really deap." Emmett said lost in thought.

"Oh my gawd! This is amazing. I would so buy this song. If only I could hear it. I can totally feel the rhythem in this song people would love." Jamie squealed.

"Hey, ... Jamie, can you be our little critic? ... Like you'll be the first to listen and give the first word on it. Only keep it a secret. Please!!!!" I asked

"Of course, I would love to, and don't worry you're secret is safe with me." Jamie said.

------------------------------------------------------------------**2 weeks later in recording studio-------------------------------------------------------------**

Jamie's POV:

The girls were really suspicious of my distant behavior, but it I didn't really care. I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper's song. I was shocked that Jasper asked me to be the first person to hear and critic it. Well my "Gift" that I pasess is that ... basically I can feel meanings and emotions in music. Like the _true_ meaning to a song. I can feel that and I can control it too, but I would never do it in a bad way.

I was about to step off of the bus to go to the recording studio, but I was caught by Alice and Bella.

"And where do you think you are going? Missy" Bella asked pretty suspicious.

"Um... Just going for a walk. Why?" I asked.

"Oh no you don't, you've been pretty distant lately, and I want to know what's up?" Alice asked.

Oh two can play it that way.

"No I'm not. I'm just going for a walk now if you'll excuse me." I said walking out of the bus with out them stopping me.

I reached the recording studio late. They were all done recording.

"Hey, sorry Alice and Bella wouldn't let me off-" I was interrupted by Jasper

"It's all right, sit, sit. And listen to our success."

I sat down on the chair and put the head phones on. :

_**Lying in the park on a beautiful day  
Sunshine in the grass and the children play  
Sirens pass and fire engine red  
Someone's house is burning down  
On a day like this  
And evening comes and were hanging out  
On the front step and a car goes  
By with the windows rolled down  
And that war song is playing  
Why can't we be friends?  
Someone is screaming and crying  
In the apartment upstairs**_

_**Chorus  
"Funny the way it is"  
If you think about it  
Somebody's going hungry  
And someone else is eating out  
Funny the way it is, not right or wrong  
Somebody's heart is broken  
And it becomes your favorite song**_

_**The way your mouth feels  
In a lovers kiss  
Like a pretty bird on a breeze  
Or water to a fish  
A bomb blast brings a building  
Crashing to the floor  
Hear the laughter  
While the children play war**_

_**Chorus  
Funny the way it is  
If you think about it  
One kid walks 10 miles to school  
Another's dropping out  
Funny the way it is, not right or wrong  
On a soldier's last breath  
His baby is being born**_

_**Standing on a bridge  
Watch the water passing under me  
It must have been much harder  
When there was no bridge just water  
Now the world is small  
Compared to how it used to be  
With mountains and oceans and winters  
And rivers and stars**_

_**Watch the sky  
A jet plane so far out of my reach  
Is there someone up there  
Looking down on me?  
A boy chase a bird  
So close but every time  
He never catch her  
But he can't stop trying**_

_**Chorus  
Funny the way it is  
If you think about it  
One kid walks 10 miles to school  
Another's dropping out  
Funny the way it is, not right or wrong  
On a soldier's last breath  
His baby's being born**_

_**Funny the way it is  
Not right or wrong  
Somebody's broken heart  
Becomes your favorite song  
Funny the way it is  
If you think about it  
One kid walks 10 miles to school  
Another's dropping out**_

_**Standing on a bridge  
Watch the water passing under me  
It must have been much harder  
When there was no bridge just water  
Now the world is small  
Compared to how it used to be  
With mountains and oceans and winters  
And rivers and stars**_

I ... I was breathless. This was amazing. I love the way this song shows it's point, it's true meaning by making the music flow with the words. I absolutely loved it.

"So... How is it?" Jasper asked.

" I... It's absolutely amazing. So ... So... Spiritual. I loved the way you made the music flow with the emotion of the words. It tells the true meaning more intelegantly. I love it absolutely love it." I said so lost in thought.

The boys screamed "YES!!!" and patted Jasper's sholder.

"Thanks Jazz." Both Emmett and Edward said.

"Put that song on the album. I bet the girls will love it." I said.

"Jamie thanks soo, soo, much!" said Jasper.

"No problem." I said and walked out the door.

**Review. **

**Songs in this chapter:**

**"Funny The Way It Is" By: Dave Matthew's Band!  
**


End file.
